The Jedi Wars
by brad
Summary: the jedi are weak and the sith are in control. can the jedi overcome this new threat
1. the first strike

**The Jedi wars**

**The first strike**

The Jedi masters were discussing how to destroy the new threat, then two Jedi knights walked into the room. Master Dantoria said "John, Korina what are you doing in here, this is a private meeting" John said "we will destroy you so called Jedi masters, you have held us back" then the other Jedi said "we are the new league of Jedi, now die". She jumped up while spinning and ignited her cyan blade, and cut down one of the masters, John ignited his violet blade and cut another master down. The battle had started between the Jedi, there were two groups, the attackers and the defenders, the masters died one by one. Two of the masters ran away, then the two Jedi stood in the room laughing and Korina said "the Jedi are week, lets go master". The two masters took as many students that were on side and then they went and hid in another temple. The two Jedi walked down the corridor and a padawan jumped out of nowhere, the padawan tried to strike down the dark Jedi.

The master ignited the blade and parried the strike, he jumped over the padawan, Korina ignited her blade and struck at the padawan the student now had to defend against two Jedi. The student had no chance he was cut down in seconds.

**Meanwhile at the Jedi hideout **

The two masters were discussing on who should become the new Jedi masters. There where two possible candidates the Rodian Carltorna and the weequay Dustle. The two masters decided to make the two Jedi knights masters.

**Meanwhile at the academy**

"the Jedi are weak and insignificant" the master said. Then his apprentice replied "don't underestimate the Jedi master" they walked into a room and he grabbed her and said "I love you Korina" and he kissed her deeply. Then half an hour later Korina walked of into the darkness towards her room.


	2. the pure sith

**The Jedi wars**

**Return of the Sith**

The masters had to decide whether to strike back or not. They didn't know where the sudden attack had left them. Then Dustle said "We should move to another planet like Dantooine, then we can continue the other Jedi's training" the other masters agreed then they all said "how do we get of this planet" then Dustle replied "there is one more corrilian corvet left, since there is not many Jedi left, we should all fit on the ship.

There is a chance that we will get shot down" the other masters said "lets go"

**The true sith hideout **

There was a disturbance in the force the sith lord walked up and said to his apprentice "the Jedi are in a war, I sense them in a struggle to stop these wannabe sith" the apprentice replied "we should go introduce ourselves to these wannabees master, they will see true sith".

The master agreed and jumped in the shuttle they flew off. They were in hyperspace the two sith were talking about how they were going to destroy the Jedi.

**The Jedi hideout**

The masters had put all the leftover Jedi on the ship. Then two pilots started the engines and started to leave, then they seen a ship roaring into the atmosphere. The Jedi decided to make a jump out of the system. The Jedi were walking down the ship, counting the Jedi on board. There were twenty Jedi on the ship and all the supplies that they could muster. Then Dustle walked up to the rest of the Jedi council, and he said "we have twenty apprentices onboard, looks like there are five padawans each" Corran said "we have to be careful, I can sense a lot of anger in the students" the masters continued there discussion.

**The academy**

"Master we have successfully got rid of the Jedi" Korina said the dark figure replied "goood" then he dismissed her, after she left the room a hologram came up and there was the true sith lord. He spoke "we are coming to see how your progress is John" John replied "the Jedi are exterminated master. there are a couple of them left, but there is no way they will recuperate after this blow" then the transmission ended…


End file.
